Leaving In A Weak
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: Dino has business to attend to in his beloved country of Italia, but he won't return to his friends in Namimori for quite a while. He leaves in seven days, so he only has a week to get Hibari to tell him what he wants to hear... D18 DISCONTINUED
1. Sunday Afternoon

Through the peaceful silence upon the roof of Namimori Middle School, the school's anthem hummed gracelessly.

With a groan, Hibari flipped his phone open and put it to his ear. "What?" He growled.

"Fratelli d'Italia, l'Italia s'è desta, dell'elmo di Scipio s'è cinta la testa. Dov'è la Vitto—?" Dino sung loudly into the phone until his performance was rewarded with a dial tone.

Hibari once again laid on the roof floor submerged in peaceful silence.

The Namimori theme played once more and it took the Disciplinary Committee leader quite some time to decide whether or not to answer. After several minutes of the relentless calls, Hibari turned his phone off completely.

This was no use once Dino slammed the door to the school's roof open. "Kyoya~! I'm back from Italia! Did you enjoy hearing me sing L' Inno di Mameli?"

"Oh? I hadn't even noticed you were gone. And I'm going to have to change my number if you continue to make useless calls." Hibari said monotonously.

"Hey," Dino said as he took a seat next to Hibari. "Don't you even care about my return? Didn't you miss me?"

"No." Hibari stated. He then took out his cell and turned it back on since the annoyance was now live.

Dino chuckled. "That's fine. It's probably best that you don't get too attached anyway. I'll have to leave again in about a weeks time. I just came here to hang out with my friends here for a while." He waited for a reply, but got nothing. He took the pause as his chance to drop a piece of information that troubled even himself. "I'll be gone for about six months next time I leave."

Hibari gulped, trying to keep composure. "Why?" He asked simply.

"Too many things I've got to do over there. Apparently there's a traitor in the family, some clan is messing with our turf, and some other stuff only a Cavallone should know." Dino stated as he looked to the sky, going over his mafia to-do list.

"For a loser, it sounds like you're almost somewhat dependable." Hibari muttered emotionlessly making Dino blush.

"I'm not a loser!" Dino said before scoffing. "I'm about to leave for a super long time and that's all you say to me?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?!" Hibari snapped back. He scowled immediately afterwards, embarrassed about getting worked up over the subject. Neither the student nor teacher spoke. Time passed by without a word. Eventually, Dino stood and dusted himself off.

"I'm leaving to go see Tsuna now. If you have anything you want to tell me before I leave," He handed Hibari a piece of paper. "That's the hotel I'll be staying at, but I'll probably be at Tsuna's place most of this week. See ya." Then the Italian man was gone.

Hibari stared at the paper then crumbled it up and let the wind take it away. "A five star hotel." he mumbled. "What a frivolous loser."


	2. Sunday Evening

"I miei subalterni li hanno uccisi tutti!" Dino bragged to the disbelieving Gokudera.

"Assurdità! Non state dicendo la verità!" Gokudera shouted back.

"Sto dicendo la verità!" Dino hollered as he slammed his fist down on the table. "Non avreste potuto sconfiggere tanti uomini!" This resulted in Gokudera's face flushing with anger.

"You dare say that about the tenth's future right hand man?!" The gray-haired boy roared.

Tsuna shivered fearfully as Dino and Gokudera argued in Italian. "I hate it when you guys talk and I don't understand what you're saying!"

Romario laughed heartily. "It might be useful to you if you learned Italian."

Dino turned his back to Gokudera and agreed. "As a boss, you'll have to travel to Italia often in order to deal with many issues."

Tsuna was about to mention that he didn't even want to be a mafia boss, but was stopped by Reborn's fierce kick to the head.

"Tsuna, Ciò è la verità. You should at least become knowledgeable on basic Italian." Reborn said while standing on Tsuna's injured head.

"But I don't even want—" Tsuna began, but now Gokudera interrupted him.

"I can teach you, tenth!" He yelled enthusiastically.

"That's nice of you, Gokudera-kun, but I—" Tsuna said, but Reborn jumped back in.

"No," the home tutor said. "Dino is the best candidate since he is the one who is in Italy most often and sings the anthem the worst."

Gokudera's eyebrows furrowed. "What does that last part have to with anything?" He grumbled under his breath.

Yamamoto raised his hand. "Me too!" He said. "I want to learn it too! Dino-san, teach me as well!"

Quickly jumping to conclusions, Gokudera lied that he wanted to brush up on his Italian and join in on the lessons. In reality, he was afraid that Yamamoto was trying to find a way to secretly get closer to Tsuna and become his right hand man.

Dino smiled. "Sorry, but I won't be able to teach you three for long since I'm leaving for Italia again in about a week."

"How long will you be there this time, Dino-san?" Tsuna asked thoughtfully.

"About six months or longer. It seems the Cavallone have a lot to deal with lately." He said nonchalantly.

Tsuna and the other's jaws dropped.

Reborn leapt from Tsuna's head and landed feet first on Dino's face, sending the blond man to the ground. The back of Dino's head slammed onto the floor with a crack.

"You're an insult to my training." Reborn scolded with his usual mocking smile still on his lips.

Dino sat up slowly, blood leaking down his back and from his nose. "Ouch! But none of the problems are my fault, right, Romario?!" He called out.

Romario nodded. "You've been a good boss."

Reborn grabbed Dino's cheeks and stretched them out until Dino felt as though they would peel off. "Who's to take the blame then? A proper mafia boss always takes responsibility for their family's mistakes." He let go of Dino's face and stared at Tsuna.

'Was that' Tsuna thought. 'A warning to me or something?!'

"That sucks, Dino-san. We'll all miss you, I'm sure." Yamamoto said kindly.

"Lucky." Gokudera said while dispassionately scratching the back of his neck. "You get to have all the Zeppole orArrosticini you want."

"And Prosecco." Dino added.

"And Prosciutto di Parma."

"And Pinot Grigio."

"Idiot! You're only naming wines!"

"How can I not if we're talking about Italia?! I'm missing Rome and Venice already!"

Tsuna frowned. "But Dino-san, though I'm happy you'll be able to enjoy your friends and culture in your homeland, I'll miss you a whole lot while you're gone. Especially for so long."

Dino pat Tsuna's shoulder. "Thank you, Tsuna. That means a lot to me."

Gokudera and Yamamoto sat and watched as the two emitted a strong brotherly aura.

"It feels like we're watching a little brother see his big brother go off to college." Yamamoto said. Gokudera nodded in agreement.


	3. Monday Morning

"Kyoya, I came to visit you!" Dino called out as he stepped onto the school roof.

"I never said I wanted your company." Hibari stated while leaning against the roof railing and looking to the clouds.

"You don't need to say it. I just automatically know when you want it." Dino laughed.

Hibari jabbed a tonfa into the Cavallone boss's stomach. "I never said I wanted your company because I didn't want it."

Dino held his belly and moaned, "I guess that makes sense."

He then sat down and motioned for Hibari to do the same. Hibari snarled and huffed before sitting as though saying, "I'm doing this because I want to, not because you told me to."

"Hey, today I will be teaching Tsuna and Yamamoto some Italian. Do you want to learn any?" Dino asked sincerely.

"No." Hibari answered straightforwardly.

"Aw, come one. Not even a little?"

"There's no need."

"Just a bit."

"When I say no," Hibaris hissed. He whacked Dino with one his tonfa. "I mean no."

Dino laughed the pain off, growing used to the acts of sadists. "But, Kyoya," Dino said, putting an arm around Hibari. "The first words I was going to teach you were 'Ti amo.'" He laid his head on Hibari's. "That way we could say it back and forth to each other all day."

Gritting his teeth, Hibari pushed the man away and hurled his foot into Dino's testicles making the man shriek in agony. He then stood and repeatedly stomped on them without mercy or remorse present on his face. "I never said you could touch me." He said plainly while watching Dino writhe in pain.

Grabbing his crotch and tears pouring his eyes, Dino whimpered, "S-Sorry…"


	4. Monday Evening

"Non capisco! Lo colpisce soltanto!" Dino cried in Tsuna's room.

"Non capeeso… Lo… coldspice salanto?" Yamamoto and Tsuna tried to repeat as Gokudera glowered harshly at the grinning Yamamoto.

"Non dice mai, 'Ti amo.' o qualcosa di simile!" Dino said with heavy sadness.

"Non dyce may… tee ammo… o quailcosca dee simeal." Yamamoto said proudly as Tsuna mumbled the butchered Italian half-heartedly.

"A volte mi domando se vuole me morire o qualcosa!" Dino muttered, gloom engulfing his surrounding area.

"This is dumb!" Gokudera hollered, slamming his fist onto the coffee table in front of them that had books and pages splayed across its top. "You're not effectively teaching anything useful! It sounds like your just complaining about someone's animosity towards you!"

Dino's eyes widened and he grabbed the collar of Gokudera's shirt. "Animosity?" He asked, paranoid. "Did he tell you it was that? Is that what he said? He feels_ animosity_ towards me?"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Gokudera roared, ripping Dino's hands from his shirt. "What's your problem?"

Dino paused and slowly sinking until his head was lying on the tabletop. "Oh," He murmured. "Nothing."

Yamamoto frowned. "Wow, Dino-san. I don't think it's nothing. I think something's wrong."

"Oh, really, do you?" Gokudera said under his breath with a sarcastic tone.

Tsuna chuckled nervously. "I would like to talk about it, Dino-san, but Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto's fighting wouldn't do any good with helping getting you cheered up."

Dino sniffled and said, "Thanks, Tsuna, but I don't anything much could cheer me up."

"Just say what your issue is!" Gokudera said angrily. "That way we can fix it and get on with the tenth's lessons!"

"You can't help me…" Dino mumbled while shaking his head.

Yamamoto let out a short laugh. "Dino-san, you're so depressed, that the gloomy aura has taken over your whole face! I can't even see it anymore."

The Italian man didn't reply.

"Come on," Tsuna encouraged Dino kindly. "Maybe if you tell us, then you might feel better…"

"Well…" Dino trailed, convinced by Tsuna's heartfelt words. "It's love troubles…"

Then Tsuna looked to the irritated Gokudera, who never accepted girls' chocolate on Valentine's Day and was constantly seen running from them. He turned his head to Yamamoto, who, despite having tons of female fans, never was heard to have a girlfriend. His only obvious love was baseball. Lastly, Tsuna thought of his own love life. The girl he liked only occasionally paid any attention to him and the girl who liked him was a nutcase.

A gloom similar to Dino's, only lighter, appeared around Tsuna. His head dropped as he murmured, "Maybe we can't help you after all…"


	5. Tuesday Morning

When Hibari heard the school roof door shut, he turned around to see who it was though he already knew the answer to his own question.

"You just won't leave me alone, will you?" Hibari snarled.

"Can't. Sorry." Dino said with a sweet smile. He sat next to the raven-haired boy who was lying on the floor, attempting to sleep. He was about to speak, but then a squeaking came from the sky.

The pair looked up to see Hibird circling in the air and peeping loudly.

Hibari grabbed the bird's tiny body and asked what was wrong as it twitched in his palm.

After Hibari let go, Hibird flapped his small wings and landed on Dino's shoulder. He then began hopping up and down.

In his jacket pocket, Dino could feel Enzo wriggling around and hear the strange turtle's low moans.

"Oh!" He gasped, pulling his pet out of its low-budget cage and placing him on the ground. Hibird let out one single chirp before gliding down to Enzo and gleefully hopping around the turtle, who let out happy snorts in reply.

"How cute," Dino commented. "They get along pretty well and, you know, they say a pet is a reflection of its owner, so that would mean we get along well too, huh?"

"No," Hibari said coolly. "This must be an exception."

"You don't have to be so offended, Kyoya." Dino said with a small grin. "There's nothing wrong with at least admitting your friends with me."

Hibari rolled over his side so that he was looking away from the Cavallone.

"Hey," Dino muttered. "What's wrong? I feel like Kyoya's been extra cold lately."

"If you hate it so much, then shut up and go away." Hibari growled, lazily waving his hand towards the door.

"I thought I told you before," Dino's tone had changed into a more serious one. "I'm not a loser. I won't give up on you."

The Italian man couldn't see Hibari's eyes become half-lidded and face grow saddened, but the boy's voice remained firm and angry.

"You're so annoying!" He shouted.

Dino chuckled. "I'm sorry…" The silence built up for several minutes upon several more minutes until Dino couldn't stand it anymore. "Ti amo." He said whole-heartedly, in a deep and seductive voice. The term was spoken with such meaning and emotion that Hibari understood without knowing even a word of Italian.

The Japanese boy stood, picked up his playing pet, making both the expressions of Enzo and Hibird sink into sadness. The next thing Hibari did, Dino never expected. Without a word or any sort of act of violence, Hibari left.


	6. This fic is dead

This fic is dead, but you can still enjoy and review though I probably won't revive it :P


End file.
